


A little too much of a drink

by Chanbaek1725



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, husbands chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaek1725/pseuds/Chanbaek1725
Summary: Chanyeol drinks too much and finds himself flirting with his own husband.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	A little too much of a drink

“Yeol?”

“Yes, sweetheart”

“Should we have a get together with our friends?”

“Yeah! We’ve only met separately for the past few months. So, I guess it’s not a bad idea”

“When was the last time? It’s been too long to be honest”

“I think it was around… July? Jongin and Kyungsoo’s wedding”

“That long already?! It’s literally December right now! I’m calling them over this weekend!” Baekhyun exclaimed and clapped like a happy seal.

Chanyeol laughed at his husband of 2 years. He looked extremely adorable when he was excited.

As planned, the entire group came over to their apartment home that Saturday.

Kyungsoo and Jongin arrived an hour earlier as they volunteered to cook dinner for their friends.

“Soo-yah! What are you cooking tonight?” Baekhyun asked as he gave a quick hug to his best friend.

“Vongole pasta and Mexican tacos. Jongin will grill the meat and cook ramyun as well” Kyungsoo replied and Jongin nodded, giving him a smile.

“We’re having gogi!” Baekhyun cheered, body dancing from excitement.

“Really?” Chanyeol joined the conversation “We can’t leave out drinks then”

“Sehunnie will take care of it! You do realize he owns an alcohol store, right, hyung?” Jongin replied, voice in a teasing manner.

“I know, you bastard” Chanyeol hit Jongin’s left, laughing.

“Ah, hyung..” Jongin said holding his arm and rubbing it from the pain “Why do you always hit me? Hit your husband sometimes. Not other’s precious husband”

Kyungsoo giggled before heading to the kitchen and pulling his husband with him “We’ll start preparing!”

“Eung! You know I trust you more than myself with my kitchen, right Soo?!” 

“Yeah yeah..”

“And Jongin-ah! Just so you know, my husband will never and can never hit me!” Baekhyun shouted as he exchanged playful smirks with his husband.

The two lovers were setting up the table when they were interrupted by a ring on the doorbell and a loud voice.

Chanyeol opened the door and let Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing in.

“Jongdae-yah! Minseok hyung! Yixing hyung! It’s been a long time!” Baekhyun greeted the each of them happily.

“Where’s Junmyeon and Sehun?” Minseok asked as he looked around.

“Probably running late cause they can’t decide what to wear” Chanyeol said sarcastically and the group agreed.

“Let’s sit!” Jongdae suggested and they all moved from the entrance to the living room.

Yixing went to the kitchen and looked around while the others talked. Shouting and laughters could be heard throughout the apartment.

Sehun and Junmyeon arrived when they were placing the food on the table.

“Hyung. Why are you always late? Do you think you are a prince or some kind of royalty”

“Baekhyun-ah! Chanyeol-ah! I’m sorry, I was-“

“Picking out an outfit to wear?” Kyungsoo finished his sentence, with a straight face, lifting his glasses up from his nose.

“Uhhh.. yes?” Junmyeon said and everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re doing the dishes later” Jongin said.

“Why do you always think it’s me?” Junmyeon pouts.

“Cause hyung is the only one who’s always getting caught!” Sehun said and snickered with Jongin.

“What did you bring, Hunnie?” Yixing asked.

“Hyung! This is the best and most expensive one in my store”

“Wine?” Minseok asked, curiously.

“No! Since we have to get drunk tonight, strong vodka and soju!”

“Nice!” Chanyeol exclaimed and gave Sehun a high five.

“Guys! Let’s eat! I’m starving” Jongdae shouted from the dining table.

They all ate happily, praised and thanked Kyungsoo and Jongin for the food.

After eating over half of the food, they started to drink.

Baekhyun only drank the beer available in their fridge since he was lightweight.

The other guys had better alcohol tolerance than him so he didn’t want to pass out before the party started.

They started to play games as well as sing songs while others engaged in conversations.

All of them were a little tipsy, except for some heavily drunk people. And that included his own husband.

They were all sitting on the floor, doing their own things when a very drunk Chanyeol went up to Baekhyun who still had his senses together.

Chanyeol stared at him.

“What?!” Baekhyun asked.

“You look really beautiful!” Chanyeol said pointing at him.

“Yeah. I know” Baekhyun giggled.

“Are you single?” Chanyeol asked, his hand supporting his chin and Baekhyun had to hold the urge to laugh out loud.

“No.. I’m married” Baekhyun replied as he took a sip of beer.

“Y-You are?! Sorry!” Chanyeol said disappointed and went away.

“Sehun-ah! Hyung met a really beautiful person but he’s married!” Chanyeol hugged Sehun and cried.

“Chanyeol hyung, what the fuck?!” Sehun said as he looked over Baekhyun’s direction, furrowing his eyebrows at the person who Chanyeol just confessed.

Baekhyun shrugged, wiggling his shoulders and laughed.

The next morning, everyone of them was wasted. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sleeping on the couch cuddling close to each other. Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae were on the floor. Junmyeon and Minseok slept on the owner’s bed while Yixing and Kyungsoo slept in the extra room.

Kyungsoo got up early to prepare hangover soup with the help of Baekhyun and Yixing.

“Wake up guys! Time to eat!”

“Thanks! Soo hyung, you’re the best!” Jongin exclaimed cutely and Kyungsoo patted his head.

“My head hurts! I don’t remember a thing” Chanyeol said as he drank the soup.

Everyone except for Chanyeol laughed.

“What? Why?! Did anything happen?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes becoming large in confusion.

“You flirted with Baekhyun last night” Jongdae said.

“So? He’s my husband. I don’t see anything wrong with that” Chanyeol answered calmly.

“You asked if he was single and cried on Sehun’s shoulder when he said he was married” Minseok laughed.

“Stop laughing guys! He just loves me too much!” Baekhyun said as he ruffles his husband’s blonde hair.

Sehun made a disgusted face “Let’s eat quickly and go. I can’t stand these two”

But the couple too busy staring at each other to notice.

Later in the afternoon Chanyeol asked “Was I really that dumb and funny last night?”

“Totally! But you’re still my dumb” Baekhyun said, caressing his face.

“Come here you!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pulling Baekhyun into his embrace, tickling him.

“Ahhh! Yeol, stop!”

“No!” Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up, making him hold onto his neck and twirled him around.

They were resting their foreheads against the other when Chanyeol stopped spinning them.

“I love you” Chanyeol spoke through pants.  
  
“I love you too, my dumb giant”  
  
They pressed their lips against each other and kissed tenderly, staying at place in that position.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here. I want to say thank you🥺 I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> I also have twitter where I post other works @Chanbaek1725


End file.
